T-slot cutters are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,995 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,450. In the field there are known methods for securing a T-slot cutter cutting head to a T-slot cutter shank. Securing or clamping arrangements for T-slot cutters perform three operations: centering, transferring torque, and axially locating one member with respect to the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,202 discloses a known clamping arrangement.